


I’m the Queen

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m the Queen

_Dean was sleeping on his stomach next to you, his arm over your waist. The blankets were pushed off the end, the crisp white sheet was up to your hips, and covering only Dean’s bare ass.  
_

_He was roused from his sleep by the ringing of his phone. Groaning, he reached over the side of the bed to his jeans. He looked over enough to dig it from his pocket. His eyes were closed as he answered and put it to his ear. “Busy.” Was all he said before hanging up and dropping it.  
_

_You shifted slightly in your sleep, making him pull you a bit tighter. “This is a bloody emergency!” Crowley’s voice jerked you from your sleep, your eyes looking over just as he turned. He’d snapped in, his back to you. His eyes flashed red when he saw the two of you._

* * *

Getting out of bed, you walked around to grab your robe. Dean licked his lips as he watched you before he grabbed his boxer briefs. He pulled them up and then grabbed his jeans. Crowley looked like he was about to blow a gasket. You slipped your arms into your robe and tied it as Dean put his hands on his hips.

“Dean bloody Winchester?” He growled.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Don’t you _dare _try to make me feel guilty!” You snapped back.

Dean shrugged. “At least she knew who’s she’s fucking. From what I heard, she found you fucking some _whore_.” He pointed out, reaching down and grabbing his shirt. “I mean, paying for it? When you got her in your bed? You’re dumber than I thought.” He shook his head, moving to walk past.

Crowley grabbed him by the throat and glared at him. “Watch your tongue.” He hissed.

“Let him go!” You yelled at him. “He’s not the one who made me believe he loved me and then started sleeping around six months later. He’s not the one who fucked that tramp in what was supposed to be our room for our anniversary. He’s not the one who I was about to tell that I wanted to start a family with him, only to find him trying to knock up some bitch.” You were so angry that you were crying. Again.

“Get out.” Crowley snapped at Dean, shoving him towards the door.

You watched him go, shaking with rage at Crowley. “You, too. Get out.”

“No.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Because I need my Queen!” He told you. “I need my love by my side. You are my beloved Queen. Come home.”

You moved forward, looking him up and down. “I get the master bedroom. You can sleep in hell, or a spare. Hell, sleep in the garden for all I care. I will pose as the Queen until our divorce is final. Now get the fuck out.”

“_Divorce_?” It was like a word that he’d never spoken before.

* * *

Two days later, you returned. Everything of Crowley’s was gone from the master bedroom. Their was a coldness to the air that surrounded you as you moved through the house. Crowley has escorted you through the halls, hoping to speak with you.

Turning, you had your hands on the doors, blocking his way. “Tell me, are you still seeing her?”

“No.” He said quickly.

“Good, then I only have six months worth of an affair to work on.” You smirked, seeing the flash of anger and pain in his eyes.

His eyes locked with yours. “What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

You couldn’t help but grin wickedly. “I’m going to make you feel exactly like I did. You’ll never know if I’m with someone else, or simply out. You’ll never know if I’m here riding some hot dick while you’re in hell, or lounging by the pool. Payback is a bitch, and I’m the fucking _Queen_.” You snapped, slamming the doors in his face.


End file.
